Through Darkened Eyes
by Tsutabon
Summary: The Inquisition broke as the Inquisitor fled with the mages, returning to Redcliffe only to learn the mistake in her hubris. Elett Lavellan will learn what her decisions have cost her and what repercussions await her. Will be rated M in the future.


She stood there, listening to the sounds outside the barricaded gate. It wouldn't be long now, she had heard the rushing panics and screams all around her, but she remained resolute. It was too late, the elder one had arrived with his army.

Her green eyes flickered up to the sky to see the darkened clouds roll over, the green of the Breach has waned, it had seemed their guerrilla tactic had worked. They had penetrated the Temple of Sacred Ashes after it was taken over. But her actions, their actions would not go unnoticed.

She could hear the wood begin the buckle as they ran past, she could see the smoke beginning to rise in the air like fingers outstretched. She felt hands upon her shoulder, trying to pull her away from road, "Elett. " The older woman's hands gripped her arm, pulling her but to no avail. "Elett, we must go!"

"No." Her words left her lips as she stood there, her body still and her breathing calm as she turned to her, "I will not leave Fiona. Follow the path laid out by Solas. Take as many of the mages with you as you can. Leave no trace."

Fiona's face twisted in concern, she had given up so much since the death of Alexius. She warily negotiated the terms of the mages surrender with the King and Queen of Ferelden. In that she had fled, hoping to turn the attention of the elder one to her instead of the enacted Inquisition. To protect those that she had put in danger, she in turn would sacrifice herself.

"What makes you think the elder one will not kill you on sight?" Fiona spoke back, she was reinstated as the leader of the mage rebellion. Only her second in command. She had the mark, the very thing that closed rifts and killed demons. She was their leader only in word, but Fiona was the leader in public.

Her arm flexed as she looked to the gates, looking at the metal bend under the pressure behind it. "He won't." She felt her arm twinge as her hand clenched into a fist. "He needs something from me still." Her face turned back to Fiona a final time, "He will not kill me unless he has the mark."

She pushed Fiona's hand from her arm as she spoke a final time. "Go Fiona, that is an order."

She heard the elf huff, her accent fading into the distance as she ran off, she could feel the sparks from the mages as they fade stepped outside the city. Blue streaks emanating around her, past her, in front of her. She watched as they fled, knowing too well what they would see in the distance. Smoke and fire.

Elett whispered to herself, feeling the magic pour from around her, abandoning her to her lone post, " Dareth Shiral…" She could feel her mark flare as she heard the gate give way. Looking over the groups of men that poured through, all of them in heavy armor, shield and swords held against her.

Elett could feel the magic course through her, through her blood she felt the terrible magic that her clan had banished. But here she stood, her Vallaslin gone from her freckled skin. The promise of Solas had seemed all too real after his hands removed her tie to her clan, and in turn to her people. She raked the blade across her hand, feeling the warmth of her blood pool in her palm.

A finger gently dabbed in it as she spoke to herself, chanting gently, "Mythal...All mother, and protector. As you walked from the sea, so too I shall return to you. Mother, may Justice guide our hands in fate." Her finger swept over her skin, gently marking upon her face her old Vallaslin. The twines and branches of her Vallaslin moving across her cheeks and forehead. The blood red stain upon her skin, threatening to bring promises and corruption from demons.

But upon her skin she felt the cooling breeze as if the sea itself had become pulled to her. She could hear it speak to her, "It is hopeless is it not? To fight so many?"

She could see the figure moving around her, it's guise as her Keeper. " Do you not think you will certainly die?"

Her eyes turned to the being, " We all die eventually spirit. But it is _how_ we die that matters. I will not die, and I will not give up _hope."_

She could feel it's silent agreement. " Very well then Lavellan, you have got my attention, if for now. So few have reserved such _hope_ to pull me here. But it seems your blood will do as well."

"What are you terms spirit?" Elett spoke, uncertain of what she was aiming for.

" I will possess you, strengthen you and if need by guide you. It has taken much to lure me to this realm, I wish to see if through the eyes of unflinching hope." The spirit had cast its ultimatum.

She nodded, agreeing to all terms without a second thought, spirits of hope were the hardest to conjure, the hardest to seek and will to oneself. But her blood had attracted the spirit, the sheer hopelessness of the situation peaked it's interest. If it were to possess her now, she would not know what power would be available to her. But the risk was worth the power.

She felt her body tense as the spirit possessed her, it's body combining with her's. She could feel her legs give way as her arms braced the ground. She could feel the mud upon her hands as she howled, her body and spirit being torn, accommodating for the new occupancy.

"Lady Lavellan." She heard the voice of a man across from her, her body tensed and was sore from the feel within her.

Her eyes pulled up from the ground, looking at the man, his hair slicked back as his eyes were bloodshot. The red lyrium adorned his armor, he looked sleepless and addicted.

" _What is your plan?"_ She could hear the words within her the Spirit residing in her, feeling and living off her hope.

" _What is you plan?"_

She thought long as she looked at the man, "Samson's my name Lady Lavellan and I was sent here to fetch you by my Commander."

She gritted her teeth, trying to hold back her blood magic. He was a Templar, and she would not exercise her full strength now. While it was so early in the game.

"Your elder one send you to find me? To find the mages? It's no matter. They are all gone." She stood defiant as she pulled herself from the ground. Solas had taught her many things while they retreated to Redcliffe, pulling the mages with them.

"Nay my lady. The Elder one does not command me, but commands MY Commander, Cullen."

She was taken aback. Her throat tensing up as she heard his name, Cullen.

"We are to take you to Haven, to be held by the Commander, and if need be interrogated on the whereabouts of Solas and the Rebellion mages."

" _It is hopeless Lavellan."_ The spirit spoke, but she refused to give up.

" _You wanted to see this world, and see it you will. You have made the pact spirit, and you will not break it."_

She looked to Samson, and the men around her, expecting her to resist. "Then take me to Haven, and show me to Cullen. If he is still the man I know, then he may learn yet our intentions."

"Ay Lady Lavellan, but we weren't going to take you there like this."

With his words she felt the hilt of the blade against her head, causing her to fall into the mud, feeling the cold bitterness of this world begin to envelop her.

"Sorry Lady, it was the Commander's orders." And with that she felt the darkness of the fade surround her.


End file.
